The Proposition
by hawkeandfenris
Summary: Hawke had always been a one man woman until she is propositioned and spends a night with Anders that she will never forget. One shot smut


The Proposition.

Hawke had been propositioned. It was a tempting offer and despite her attempts to appear indifferent, she knew that deep down she was eager. She waited until the cover of night would hide her exit. Orana, Bodahn and Sandal would all be sleeping and she could leave via the basement.

It wasn't hard to sneak into Ander's clinic. His door was mere feet from her basement's exit into Darktown. She watched him sleeping, noticing how the moonlight steamed in through holes in the walls and was reflected off of his straw coloured hair. As he slept on his bed roll on the filthy clinic floor, he looked at peace; maybe the only time she had seen him so.

"Anders," she whispered. She crouched next to him and leaned over him, running her fingers through his hair. "Anders, wake up. It's me." His eyelids flicked open.

"Hawke?" Anders mumbled, his voice bogged down with sleep. "What? What are you doing here?"

Hawke moved in closer to Anders, her lips an inch away from his. "I need you, Anders," she whispered. "Here, tonight." Anders groaned, closed his eyes and moved his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Hawke.

"I don't think I can Hawke," he agonised. "You're with Fenris. You aren't mine to take." Hawke placed a hand under his cheek, guiding his face back so they were eye to eye.

"I know," she said. "I just want tonight. Only tonight. Nothing more. Just this."

Hawke's desire was genuine. When she had met Anders, she didn't fail to notice his defined jawline, his kind brown eyes or his broad strong shoulders. Coupled with his desire to help the needy (a desire she shared), her attraction to Anders had been strong. The only thing holding her back from him had been Justice. She realised Anders couldn't be trusted. No person who took a spirit into their body could be. Which is why she hadn't pursued him, instead falling in love with Fenris. Despite Fenris's angst and the time spent apart after he left one night, she knew he would always be honest.

Anders breathed heavily and Hawke could feel his hot breath against her lips. She slid a leg over his body so she was over him on her hands and knees. "This isn't right. I'm not sure we should do this Hawke," he pleaded. "I've told you how I feel. You know I can't resist you. Stop tempting me."

Hawke closed the small gap between them, kissing him softly. Anders' whole body tensed at first but quickly relaxed as he moved an arm around her and buried his other hand into her jet black hair. He eventually pushed back into her body, deepening the kiss. His hand wandered, finding her firm, pert breasts. He caressed them and Hawke moaned through the kiss.

He sat up, laying Hawke down on his bed roll. He leaned over her planting kisses on her neck, gently nipping and sucking as he moved towards her collarbone. Hawke writhed under his mouth as every nerve in her body responded in ecstasy to his kisses. With a hard yank, Anders opened Hawkes robes exposing her soft, beautiful skin. He lightly nipped at one of her breasts and Hawke arched her back while he lightly ran his tongue down her stomach and towards her sweet spot.

With great adeptness and tenderness Anders took Hawke into his mouth, flicking at her with his tongue causing her to grip at his sheets and arch up towards his face. Without stopping, Anders placed a hand on Hawke's stomach, gently holding her back flat to the bedroll and Hawke desperately buried her fingers into Anders hair as waves of pleasure radiated up her whole body.

Before Hawke could reach satisfaction Anders stopped and moved back up her body, kissing her so Hawke could taste her sweetness on his mouth. "Tell me Hawke," he whispered in her ear, his voice sodden with desire. "Tell me and I will do it."

Hawke could feel Anders' hardness against her through the fabric of his robe. She fumbled at his clothes while grinding at him desperately. "Anders," she breathed. "Please. Take me. I want you to fuck me." With urgency, Anders pulled his clothes off and held his taut body against Hawke's soft curves.

He buried two fingers into her and sensing her readiness, held his length at her entrance. With their lips together in a passionate kiss, Anders entered her and together they took a sharp breath. "Oh, Hawke," Anders groaned. "You feel amazing." Hawke threw her head back and closed her eyes with pleasure as Anders thrust into her, over and over. Hawke wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deep into her as she sighed with pleasure. Anders kissed desperately along Hawke's collarbone and up her neck and Hawke's breathing quickened again.

"Bend over," Anders whispered into Hawke's ear. Hawke blissfully obeyed, presenting herself to Anders as he knelt behind her. He re-entered her, hitting even deeper this time. Beads of sweat formed on their bodies and Hawke screamed softly into his pillow as he moved inside her, gradually quickening his pace with his fingers digging into the silky flesh of her buttocks.

He felt himself getting near and tried to hold back. His biggest desire, to take Hawke, was finally being fulfilled. Every erotic fantasy, every night spent fantasising about her in his bed, had built up a tension he could feel boiling to the surface. He reached around and slowly rubbed her bud while still thrusting. Suddenly Hawke was pushing back into him, her head thrown back as she gasped. "Maker, yes! Harder, Anders. Oh, Maker, go harder."

Anders quickened his pace, thrusting inside her with a lust they both shared. He felt her tighten against him as she reached her climax and he joined her in a simultaneous release, spilling himself inside her.

For a few moments afterwards, Hawke lay in his arms on the bedroll, catching her breath. Anders kissed Hawke softly on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you for giving me tonight. It is more than I ever hoped for." Hawke lay by him until he fell asleep, once again marvelling at how peaceful he looked before delicately sliding from his embrace and getting dressed.

As she walked out the door from his clinic, an arm reached out from the shadows behind her and she was pulled into a man's grasp. His front pressed to her back, and his face nuzzled into her neck Fenris growled, "Hawke, that was filthy."

"You liked it?" Hawke asked.

"Maker, yes. Now, get back upstairs. It's my turn to have my way with you. I've always wanted to smell another man on your skin while I take you."

Hawke shuddered with renewed desire. Her romp with Anders had been fun but she knew Fenris was so turned on he would take her to new heights. As they ascended back home through the basement, Hawke was glad she had taken Fenris up on his kinky proposition.


End file.
